


Zhuge Liang's Gift

by Heiri_XQR (XQR)



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/Heiri_XQR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhuge Liang sends a gift to Sima Yi which results in questions from Zhang He.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zhuge Liang's Gift

Sima Yi was working on his latest battle plans when the messenger arrived. He came bearing 3 letters and one package. The strategist paused to read his mail. The first letter was from Cao Cao, inviting him to a banquet. Sima Yi sighed, why must his lord insist on sending these formal invitations when he himself was working just a few rooms away?

  “Tell Lord Cao Cao I graciously accept his invitation,” Sima Yi told the messenger.

The second letter was from his younger brother, Sima Fu. They usually exchanged letters once a month and so, knowing it was not urgent, he closed the letter and took the final one. Sima Yi gave another sigh as he opened it to find very familiar hand writing; Zhang He often sent letters when he was bored or feeling poetic. Sima Yi did enjoy the man’s poetry (although not the letters born of boredom), but seeing as they often met up in the evening he found it pointless to send them to him while he was working.

Finally Sima Yi took the package. From the outside he had no idea what it contained or who it was from; it was simply a plain box. Upon opening it he saw a note sat on top of some silk. The note was very brief: _Waiting. –Zhuge Liang._ Sima Yi’s eyes narrowed and then widened when he took out what turned out to be a silk dress. The strategist did not miss a trick – _HOW DARE HE?!_ The insult sent Sima Yi into a rage, albeit a quiet one. He shoved the dress into the box and handed all the mail back to the messenger.

  “Leave these on my bed,” he said. Then he sat down and began to plan multiple ways to ambush Zhuge Liang’s forces – some of which were more probable than others. In the back of his mind he knew that there was no way Zhuge Liang would fall for a plot much like the Greeks’ Trojan horse.

 

xox

 

Sure enough, about an hour after the mail had arrived, Cao Cao slipped into the room where Sima Yi was working.

 “Good morning, Sima Yi.” Cao Cao stood looking down at the map that had little markings all across it. After exchanging pleasantries Cao Cao began to question Sima Yi about the latest plans for battle. How are the plans? What is the purpose of this formation? How many men will be stationed here?

Of course it was all part of his lord’s job – to observe and take an interest in his subjects, but Sima Yi wished he would just leave him alone today. He needed to make sure his plans were foolproof and to keep Zhuge Liang from guessing his plans. Cao Cao was naturally concerned about the next battle, but Yi knew that it wasn’t until everything was finalised that Cao actually took anything on board.

He only stayed for ten minutes, but that could have been 10 minutes working on a different strategy for the archers. Before he left the room Cao Cao turned around and asked, “You’ll be at the banquet tomorrow evening?”

  “Of course, my lord.”

 

xox

 

Sima Yi worked hard for many more hours before he had another visitor.

  “Sima Yi?” came a familiar voice from the door.

  “Come in,” he said without looking up.

Zhang He watched as Yi scribbled a few more notes and made one last mark on the map before looking up at his friend.

  “What is it?” Yi asked. It was a simple question, with little emotion in it. Sometimes people felt that Sima Yi was too harsh with Zhang He because they were friends and had equal status within the kingdom. Then again, it was true that He could be a little over bearing sometimes, but he seemed to be working on that.

  “Well, the sun set an hour ago…”

  “Oh.” Yi looked out of the window to see a dark sky. Usually he worked until the sun set and then spent time with Zhang He and other friends. Clearly, the insult from earlier had had a greater impact than he’d realised.

Sima Yi jotted down one last thing and was about to get up when he realised that Zhang He was holding something. Something no one else was supposed to see.

Zhang He could see the rage building in Yi’s face.

  “So, have you found a wife?” Zhang He tried to sound cheerful, but he was now rather scared.

  “No,” Yi said through gritted teeth. Zhang He was quite relieved at the answer though – he couldn’t bare the thought of it.

  “Do you want to tell me about it, or shall it wear it?”

Yi stood up suddenly and then realised he had no idea what he intended to do. Instead he took a deep breath and composed himself before walking out and straight up to his room.

Zhang He did not follow immediately and walked slowly up to the strategist’s bedroom. From outside he could hear Yi rushing around inside. Zhang He waited until the noises stopped for a few minutes and then entered. Yi was lying on his bed, facing away from the door. So He placed the dress on the nearest table before sitting down on the bed.

Yi spoke first. “If you had to cheek to go through my mail you should have done it more thoroughly.”

  “I just saw the dress poking out of the box and I just thought –“ But He stopped there.

Yi turned over to stare at Zhang He’s back. “You thought what?”

  “Nothing.”

It was very unusual to get such a response from He. Usually he was happy to tell you his life story and more. In fact, this might possibly have been the first time Zhang He had kept something from Yi. Sima Yi didn’t like this one bit. But who was he to make the man reveal everything?

Zhang He got up and walked to the empty box that had contained the dress. Behind him there was a scuffle as Yi got up from the bed as fast as possible to catch He before he reached the box. Yi’s hands took He’s arms as they reached for the box.

  “You don’t get to see who it was from until you tell me your thoughts.” Maybe it was a bit of an unfair exchange, but that was how Sima Yi usually got what he wanted.

Zhang He sighed and sat back down on the bed. Yi joined him.

  “I just… Well, I came in here and saw the dress,” Zhang He began. “I was going to ask you about it later, but then you didn’t turn up at sun set. And ideas began to form… Are you looking for a wife, Zhongda?”

Sima Yi looked at Zhang He, clearly this really meant something to him. “No I’m not, why?”

  “I thought maybe the dress was for a beautiful woman you wanted to marry.”

  “And why is that a problem?” Sima Yi inquired.

  “Well, it’s not. I’d live with it…but… I began to imagine what it would be like if you had a wife.”

  “You’d be lonely for a start.” It was true that they both had other friends apart from each other, but Zhang He had really come to depend on Yi it appeared. If for any reason they were unable to see each other, Yi would most likely spend time with Cao Pi and mould him into a leader that Sima Yi desired. Zhang He on the other hand had found a friend in Zhen Ji, but it would look suspicious if they were to spend the evenings together purely because He was a man. Yet they found that their friendship worked; Yi felt no pressure to create better strategies by He and Yi stopped He turning into some kind of feminist.

  “There is that,” Zhang He began. “But also –“

Silence fell.

  “I’m waiting, Junyi.”

Zhang He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again, unable to find the right words.

  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless,” Sima Yi laughed. “This must be something you seriously care about. Look, I’ll tell you who sent the dress – I’ll even tell you why – but you’ve got to get whatever this is off your chest, okay?”

Zhang He nodded, although reluctantly.

  “Zhuge Liang sent the dress as an insult because we haven’t moved in to attack yet,” Sima Yi said. “Now it’s your turn, Junyi.”

Zhang He took a deep breath. “I’ll just… I love you, Zhongda. That’s why it pains me so.” Then He began to get up to leave, but Yi stopped him.

They looked at each other, neither sure of what to say. Zhang He had expected Sima Yi to tell him to get out. Sure, they were friends, but that was all.

The tension was growing the longer they stayed immobile, so He leaned in slightly and then further so that their faces were inches apart. Yi sat still, unsure of what to do – he suddenly had lots of questions, but he had more pressing matters with He so close. Should he pull away while he still had a chance or should-?

It was too late to debate for He had pressed his lips to the strategist’s. It was just that – lips touching and it was brief. Zhang He could see that his friend was quite confused at the moment and needed some time to pull himself together. Then again, He himself was surprised that he hadn’t been pushed away.

They sat, staring at each other again, but this time He took one of Yi’s hands in his and brought it to his lips without breaking eye contact.

  “Say something,” Zhang He whispered. “What are you thinking?”

Sima Yi bit his lip as he thought about the answer. “It didn’t feel wrong…It felt nice.”

The truth was that no one has ever touched him like that. He was beginning to realise how much of his time he’d spent working and how little interaction he had had with others. Most men his age were married or had been in a relationship of some kind. Then he was remembering the little hugs Zhang He often gave him – but wasn’t that just the way it was with He? Wait – had he ever seen He hug another man? Did he hug Zhen Ji?

  “You’re thinking too much.”

Sima Yi, who had been staring at Zhang He realised he hadn’t actually been _seeing_ him. When He next moved in, Yi mirrored him and kissed back, still mulling over his feelings. What _did_ he feel for the man before him?

It had never bothered him that Zhang He was not completely covered; if his chest wasn’t partially bare, then his thighs were. Yet, right now it bothered him. Today it was his chest, all muscular and smooth –

He didn’t get to think further than that, because Zhang He had slipped a cool hand inside Yi’s robes and slid it across the strategist’s own chest. The realisation of the situation he was in began to hit him. Zhang He’s intentions became clearer with each movement. The hand inside his robes tweaked a nipple before continuing up to his shoulder to slip the robe off a little.

Sima Yi let out a sound, halfway between a squeak and a cough. “Junyi, I don’t know if…”

Zhang He retracted his hand and used it to cup Yi’s face. “Don’t know if,” he kissed Yi, “this is right?”

  “No – if I’m ready.”

Zhang He smiled sweetly at the comment; it wasn’t often that Yi sounded so unsure in his…abilities. “It’s your choice, Zhongda. I won’t force you to keep me here with you.”

Sima Yi wanted Zhang He to stay; there was no question about that. But if was right about where this evening was going then he knew what the problem was – he felt inferior. It wasn’t often that Yi felt inferior to people, especially not to Zhang He, but with his lack of experience he guessed he would have to let his friend lead him for once.

Yi slipped his arms around Zhang He’s neck and pulled him down towards the bed. “I trust you,” he whispered.

Zhang He repositioned himself so that he was straddling Yi’s hips. “I’ve waited a long time to show you that I love you.”

  “I think I already knew, but I didn’t realise I loved you back.” Sima Yi was not 100% sure that this was the truth, but he would say it was pretty close to what he felt at that moment. Either way, it pleased Zhang He who hugged him hard and nuzzled his face in Yi’s neck. From there he began to plant a trail of kisses down Yi’s body. Yi could feel his body begin to react as He sucked on a tender nipple. It felt good to be in such close proximity with another person and to have them make him feel good – but it was about to get a whole lot better. Zhang He’s trail of kisses had lead him further south until he had reached the top of Yi’s trousers (a dark shade of purple today) at which point he looked up to make sure that Yi was comfortable with proceeding. Placing his hands on Yi’s hips, he pulled the trousers down until they were off completely. Yi was now naked, except for the robe which bared his chest but still covered his arms. Zhang He gently took Yi’s semi-hard member in his hand; this earned a reaction from Yi. Sima Yi tensed and recoiled from He’s touch at first. Many times in his youth he had pleasured himself – that was a natural thing. And to be truthful he still did so from time to time. But having someone else touch him _there…_ It was an alien feeling.

Zhang He had not let go and waited for Yi to relax and get used to the contact, leaning over him and giving a few directions. Then, slowly at first, he began to pump Yi. Soon enough, this action was giving a much more rewarding reaction. At first Yi had been unsure, but the more He pumped him, the better it felt. He began to feel warm and told Zhang He to pause while he removed his robe. When they began again, Yi felt as if removing the robe had released him because suddenly he was unafraid to let his body move as it wanted – when it felt right he bucked into Zhang He’s hand and the silence was broken as Yi released his previously held back moans. Zhang He was delighted at this sudden twist and dared to take Yi in his mouth which led to more moaning and a bulge growing in He’s pants.

  “Ah…ahhh…Junyi -“

Zhang He felt a surge of happiness as Sima Yi moaned his name and stopped what he was doing right away. Sima Yi gave him a questioning look. Zhang He took off his own clothes as he himself was feeling the heat, but also so he could gain more pleasure from their first encounter. Yi stared at He’s naked body for what felt like the first time. They often bathed together with the other men of Wei, so he has seen most people, including He, naked many times. Yet only now he saw the beauty of He’s body, so well kept with near flawless skin (well, the battle scars only made him sexier) and muscles that were the perfect size for a man of his height. It seemed that Yi had been staring quite intensely because He giggled before spreading Yi’s legs.

  “Relax and it’ll be over before you know it,” Zhang He said as he slid a finger into Yi. He felt Yi tense up immediately. “Relax, remember? I’m sorry,” he said as he put a second finger into his mouth before inserting both together.

Yi tried not to think about the pain it was causing him and attempted to focus on how beautiful his lover was. Yes, they must be lovers now rather than friends – but would they tell – Yi felt He enter him and squeezed his eyes shut as He began to rock back and forth. The pain was soon forgotten and replaced with pleasure as He began to hit Yi’s sweet spot. Once again, the sound of moans filled the room, although this time from two men.

Zhang He felt as if a dream had come true for him – he’d never expected to get this far and have Sima Yi enjoy the experience. The other man was below him, panting with a blush across his face, hips bucking into He’s hand again.

  “Junyi!”

Zhang He moaned. “Ah – Zhongda! Say it again. Mmmm…Zhongda, scream my name.”

  “Junyi! Junyi! JUNYI!” Sima Yi yelled as he came all over himself and his lover.

It was all he had wanted it to be and now, Sima Yi in front of him, climaxing because of him. It was too much and he released inside his lover, just as his fantasies always ended. He lay down next to Yi and breathed deeply – had that just happened?

Yi on the other hand seemed to have thought too much today and was exhausted. He just lay there, thinking about how much he’d like to do that again sometimes, which came with no analytical thought whatsoever.

  “Tell me Zhongda, what are you thinking about?”

A smile flitted across Yi’s lips. “How much I love you and want to do that again sometime.”

Zhang He almost squealed like a girl at the statement. “Say it again.”

  “What part?” Sima Yi smirked.

His lover pushed him playfully.

  “I love you,” Sima Yi said simply, but it meant the world to the man next to him. “Say, did you get an invite to the feast tomorrow night?”

Zhang He giggled. “I didn’t if you didn’t.”

The smirk returned to the strategist’s face. “Good, because I didn’t.” 


End file.
